It is known in the prior art to offer a caller a discount for completing a telephone call if the caller agrees to be presented with an audible advertisement as part of the calling process. The advertisement may be presented prior to the routing, or completion, of the call, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,007 issued to Marino et al. on Jul. 18, 1989, in lieu of ringing or busy signal, and even after the caller has completed his call to the called party.